


don't know what's ahead so just get outta your head

by simply_aly



Series: we will still be there when the war is over [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her arms reach for Finn, and she kisses him.</p><p>A collection of (generally) unrelated drabbles requested on Tumblr (the Flarke version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion (Reunion Verse Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Finn reunite and she kisses him in front of everybody (the Ark included) + Clarke's mom notices that her daughter is love with Finn when she sees Clarke finding out Finn's not dead.
> 
> (This chapter's going to be unique in that it is two separate requests that seemed to fit well chronologically, so I made them into a continuous series--a second set is coming and there may be a part 3 if more requests fit the verse.)

It had been Finn’s idea to find the Ark survivors. Bellamy hadn’t wanted to be indebted to them in any way; he’d wanted to save his people without their help.

But they needed help, and with those extra numbers and supplies, they’d been able to storm Mount Weather without the Mountain Men any the wiser.

Kane had been the one to get Clarke to safety, so she didn’t even know what was going on until after everything had already happened. Then, all of a sudden, the surviving 100 behind her and the surviving Ark members in front of her, she sees Finn standing next to her mother.

At first, she doesn’t know which of them she’s running to, she’s just running; but when she’s closer, her arms reach for Finn, and she kisses him.  
-x-  
  
Abby watches her daughter run to the boy standing beside her. The look of relief and happiness on Clarke’s face at the mere sight of him astounds her—Clarke’s never really attached herself to anyone other than herself, Jake, and Wells.

And then she’s smiling, because her daughter’s kissing this boy—Finn, his name is Finn, and he had been one of people to organize the 100’s rescue. She’s only seen them together for about thirty seconds, but that’s really all it takes. (She recognizes the looks and actions from her own years before.)

Clarke’s in love, and Abby couldn’t be happier about it.

 


	2. Promise (Reunion Verse Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make love after they reunited and say "I love you" while they are in another bunker he found + Clarke finds out she's pregnant and is afraid to tell Finn.

Their new camp is not far from where the Ark landed—the 100 have grown used to the woods and have set up their own home there. Finn had found another bunker where he and Clarke have made their home (a few others have been found as well).

Clarke’s lying on top of him, her legs tangled with his, her hair falling around her like an angel’s golden halo—she’s glowing in the aftermath of their union, and now seems like a poetic time for a declaration.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispers, before kissing her neck. She’s yet to say it back, but he has hope—they’ve grown so much closer since being reunited.

Clarke smiles and kisses his forehead. “I love you, too,” she responds, “I don’t want you to doubt that anymore.”  
  
-x-  
  
Weeks pass since Clarke first told him she loved him, and she’s since taken to saying it at least once a day. Finn’s been working hard to helping build permanent housing for those without bunkers, and Clarke’s short interruptions to kiss him and tell him she loves him make him smile the rest of the day.

When those daily interruptions end, he starts to worry. He asks around and learns that she’s been crying a lot and then one evening, right in the middle of sex, she practically jumps off of him and pukes onto the floor.

It doesn’t take him long to put the pieces together, and that night, he kisses her forehead and tells her he knows and that she doesn’t need to be afraid anymore. “It’s going to be okay,” he says; they’re in this together, and things have begun to settle down, “we can bring a baby into this world, it’ll work out, I promise.”


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn deals with death twice.
> 
> (Character Death Warning)

When Raven dies, Finn doesn’t talk to anyone for two weeks. He sleeps, eats, and works until he has to do it all over again, but eventually he gradually starts to get back to normal—or, as normal as any of them are anymore.

When Clarke dies, a part of Finn dies with her. He’s still alive, but he carries her memory with him everywhere and it tears away at him until he can’t bear it anymore.

Octavia tries to get him to eat, but he refuses, just as he can’t seem to sleep for fear of dreaming of her again.

(In death, he rests beside her.)

 


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke almost dies from the virus and Finn tells her how he really feels.

"I’m sorry for not telling you about Raven, I should have; and I’m sorry about not telling her about us." His voice is muffled, as he’s talking into her hand, which he’s holding to his mouth. "I love you, Clarke, and I don’t know how to just ignore that and go back to Raven like this— _we_ —never happened.”

Clarke remains silent during his speech, but her sad and tired eyes remain on him. She squeezes his hand in an act of forgiveness they both understand and closes her eyes.

Finally, Clarke begins to speak, her words coming out slowly, “I think I could have loved you, too, Finn; and I don’t want you to go and pretend like it never happened, it did, but you owe it to Raven, and you owe it to me, to really think this through before making a choice.

"And, assuming I live through this—" she coughs violently, "—I need time to find me again; I care about you, Finn, and, regardless of what happens to me, I want you to be happy."

 


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn running through the crowd to find Clarke after the 100 are rescued from the mountain men, and Clarke all happy that he is still alive.

Clarke stands in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, far enough away from Mount Weather to feel safe, surrounded by the 100 (or however many are left now, a new count hasn’t been done yet). Every one of them is looking to her to give direction, but she’s frozen. What comes next? Where do they go.

Then, all of a sudden, she hears a voice call into the crowd. “Move, come on, guys, let me through.”

At first, she thinks she’s hallucinating, because she’s been under the impression she had sorta killed him weeks ago when she closed the dropship, but then the 100 start to part and he comes through the crowd.

"Finn!" she exclaims, her hands coming up to cover her mouth,  "you’re _alive_ ,”

He just laughs, enveloping her in a hug as she breaks down at the shock of it, “Had to rescue you, didn’t I?”

 


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he's mad at her, Finn is automatically there to comfort her when the dropship that her mom is supposed to be in explodes.

That he had been yelling at her only moments before doesn’t even cross his mind. _Everyone_ knew Clarke’s mom was supposed to be on the first Exodus ship, and _everyone_ saw the crash as it reached the ground.

He immediately goes running back to where he’d left her before storming off, and her finds her on the ground staring up in shock, tears in her eyes that she’s not yet shed.

Bellamy’s standing a few feet away looking concerned yet completely out of his depth so Finn takes over, and Bellamy walks back to camp where Finn will later hear him addressing the camp.

Finn kneels in front of her and calls her attention from the sky to his face, mumbling phrases of comfort. Clarke finally allows herself to cry out, and leans forward into his chest, where he holds her until she falls asleep.

 


	7. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke asks Finn why he tried to take off his bracelet the first day they were on the ground if Raven was still up in the Ark.

Their first few months on earth are so fraught with confrontations on all sides that Clarke doesn’t have time to process it all at the time, so it happens months later, lying next to Finn, when she asks the question. “You tried to take your bracelet off that first day,” she says, and he looks at her with an expression that says, _yeah, so?_ She continues, “Why, if you had Raven up there, wouldn’t you have wanted her to come down?”

Finn sighs. “No, I didn’t want her to come down here—this place is a death trap, Clarke; why would any of us have wanted our loved ones to face it too?—it’s a miracle we’re still alive.”

They were sent here to die, no one—not even the Chancellor—denies that, but they’re still alive, and maybe that is a miracle (maybe things happened exactly as they were supposed to).


	8. Assume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper kisses Clarke but Finn sees it. He thinks Clarke wants nothing to do with him anymore but she talks to him and sets him straight.

Everyone does stupid and crazy things when they’re high—Jasper and Monty know this well. And Clarke had already known about the boys’ finding some _herbal_ entertainment in the forest, so when Jasper gives her a full on kiss one day, Clarke is able to laugh it off.

Finn must have missed the rumors, because he takes one look at the public display and turns around. They hadn’t talked about their relationship yet, too much had to be done first, and now they don’t need to—obviously, Clarke likes Jasper.

When he tells her this later, Clarke laughs. “Jasper’s adorable, but I’m not in love with him; I’m in love with you.”


	9. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets injured badly after the rescue mission. Abby heals him with Clarke's help and sees that her daughter loves him.

Clarke doesn’t cry, but Abby can see the desire in her daughter’s eyes to do just that. Instead, Clarke keeps pressure against Finn’s wound as Abby works to assess the damage to the boy who can’t seem to keep himself out of trouble.

(If the situation weren’t so dire, Abby may have wondered how her daughter came to be so in love with someone Abby assumed was already taken.)

"I need you to let go, now, Clarke—the wound needs to be cleaned and stitched up soon to minimize the risk of infection."

Clarke nods and Abby knows she understands intellectually, as she was trained for situations like this on the Ark; but emotionally, letting go and putting someone’s life in another's hands is hard to process.

Her daughter slowly relaxes her posture and steps aside, but as soon as her fingers release the cloth on Finn’s wound Abby notices them firmly tangled with Finn’s fingers.


	10. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Finn meet Abby and discuss their relationship.

Finn sees the look on Clarke’s face when she sees her mother on Earth for the first time and instantly intertwines their fingers. Her nervous eyes shift to his and she offers him the smallest of smiles. He pulls her away from the imminent confrontation to allow Clarke time to gather her courage, and then later walks with her to meet Mrs. Griffin for the first time.

He doesn’t talk much during the conversation, instead allowing Clarke and Abby to reconnect; he spends much of the conversation watching them mirror each other.

Finally, long after the sun has set, Abby gets up and says, “Well, I’ll let you have some time with your boyfriend.”

And, really, nothing more needs to be said about the situation.


	11. Jake (Reunion Verse Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has her baby + four years later.

The truth of it is, Clarke doesn’t remember much about labor—she remembers Finn holding her hand, she remembers screaming (and has the sore throat to prove it), she remembers her mother’s voice, and she remembers Octavia’s hand wiping her forehead with a damp rag.

Everything else is a blur, up until the moment her mother hands her the squalling infant wrapped up un the cleanest bit of cloth they have as the words, “Meet your baby boy,” fill her ears.

Clarke’s arms adjust to the new weight even as she fights exhaustion; she doesn’t mind too much, for she’s pretty enthralled by her son.

She looks up at Finn, who is standing by her side, “We did this,” she whispers in awe before letting out an ecstatic giggle.

“Yeah,” Finn replies, and Clarke can’t even fault him for his loss of words, because she’s not so sure what to say herself.

-x-

Finn takes little Jake out exploring all the time. At first, Clarke would get really angry. "He's only _four_ , Finn, how's he going to protect himself in a grounder attacks you two?"

Slowly, however, she's come to the realization that Jake should be exposed to more than their camp walls. She still refuses to approve of his excursions, though.

So she sends Miller out to trail them.  



	12. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: Clarke tells Raven (and everyone else) that she's dating Finn.

Clarke never meant to fall in love with her best friend's ex...it just sort of happened. Ever since their kiss on New Year's Eve, Clarke's been wracked with guilt over how to tell Raven (and everyone else) about her and Finn.

Finally, with everyone gathered at Bellamy and Octavia's place for movie night (because Bellamy's got the biggest TV, of course), Clarke takes the opportunity presented to her.

Getting Raven alone to make the four bags of popcorn required for this endeavor is easy enough, and Clarke is surprised by how agreeable she is to the news. (Clarke suspects Raven's got her eye on someone, but she's not sure who.)

Taking two of the bags of popcorn back with her, she hands one off to Jasper and Monty and takes the other to Finn, where she sits herself down, entwining her hands with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is from "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.  
> Fic title is from "Last Night On Earth" by Jessi Malay.


End file.
